


Recall

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, but so far i have like two other chapters planned out?, i just love poseidon and sally ok, idk where this is gonna go, they're my first otp they deserve more fics, well see ive been wanting to get this written for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe is always changing, but energy always brings certain people together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the two times Sally met Poseidon and the one time it lasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recall

There are certain truths in the universe.

The first truth – Energy is constant. The energy that fuels humans and gods alike exists all at once throughout all realities.

The second truth – Energy can never be destroyed. Every life that has been brought into the universe and ended in the universe, will find itself eventually reborn again and again and again.

The third truth - This makes mortals and immortals existences agonizing.

While there are many other truths that exist in this universe, these three truths are the most important to this story, and to the beings who lived them. While many gods and primordial forces shaped this god and mortal’s destiny, it was the energy of universe that kept uniting them. Millennia after Millennia, they would find their ways back together. Whether that be as lovers, friends or strangers – they would be together, and the universe could not stop it or them.

Ancient Greece was where Sally first encountered Poseidon.

She wakes up to her mother and father standing over her. Her mother holds her favorite – and best- dress in her hands. Her father stares down at her, then leaves without another word. It’s the day. Her mother ties her dress on, wrapping the golden silk belt around her slim waist. Sally – that’s not her name in this time, but for simplicity’s sake, she is Sally- Looks up at her mother. Her 8th birthday was only a few days ago but, due to the fact that she was her parents only child, she was ordered to work in a temple of a god. Her mother runs her fingers through Sally’s black curly hair. She pulls and twists it up into a collected up do, allowing a few black curls to drop down. She pats her dress down with her small hands, then looks to her mother.

“It’s time to go,” Her mother said.

Sally nods, unable to find her voice. She stands and takes her mother’s hand, following her out of the house and to the temple. She’s asked her parents time and time again to see what temple she’s being sent to, but they wouldn’t tell her. Sally has already said her goodbyes to her friends. Once you’re sent to serve in a temple, that is what you do for the rest of your life. For the women, the work is usually cleaning and childbearing. For the men, it was construction and very rarely, childbearing as well. But eight-year-old Sally had no dreams of childbearing. The young temple guardians and workers were often cupbearers and acolytes. She hoped to be a cupbearer. Little Sally practiced pouring her father’s drinks and cleaning her mother’s cups. However, she could not reach the candles and torches, so if she was assigned that, she would fail spectacularly. They walked down the streets, mother and child gripping each other tightly. As they rounded the corner to the avenue of the gods – a name given by the mortals, the immortals had much more creativity- Sally froze.

“Strength and Guidance. Remember that, Sally. Strength comes from your heart. Guidance comes from your spirit. What is your heart telling you?”

“That the gods will guide me to be strong?” She swallowed.

“Good. Remember that your father and I love you very much,” Her voice became thick as they stopped by the Temple of Poseidon. “We will always love you. Be brave and strong.”

Sally’s head turned back and forth as she took in the sight in front of her. Poseidon? That’s where she was being sent?

“I will mama.”

“Good, good girl,” Tears streamed down her face as she knelt to Sally’s level. “Goodbye, Sally. The temple guardians and workers will be your family now. May- Maybe one day you’ll even meet our Lord Poseidon,” Sally’s mother leaned forward and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

The temple monks and nuns appeared with two guardians. The guardians slammed the butts of their tridents on the ground in unison. Sally looked up, seeing a nun and very pregnant handmaiden. The monks gently removed her mother from Sally; They soothed her mother as they escorted her back to the house. The handmaiden got to Sally’s level the best she could. Her dark brown hand reached out to Sally.  
“Hello, little one. It’s time to meet your new family,” She smiled encouragingly. Sally took her hand – she realized that she was getting tired of holding people’s hands today. “My name is Breha. What’s yours?”

“Sally.”

“Welcome to the Temple of Poseidon. We have a new dress for you, little one. Then I’ll take you to your quarters. Maybe in a few years or so, you’ll get to meet Lord Poseidon,” They entered the temple, and the heavily salted scent of the sea greeted them. The white marble was spattered with huge cuts of Alexandrite gems that sent seafoam and ocean blue lights whenever the flaming braziers and torches flickered. A massive throne loomed at the end of the hall; although it was currently empty, the power that flowed off of it was terrifying. The ceiling stretched so high that no matter how much Sally craned her neck back, she could not see the top.

Breha led her out of the main temple room to the kitchens which were filled with foods and dishes that Sally had never seen in her entire life. She reached her hand out, only to have Breha gently guide it away.

“That is for our lord, little one,” Breha chided.

Sally swallowed as they left the bustling kitchens and arrived at the dormitories. Breha knocked on the women’s dorm three times. A young, blonde girl appeared. Her black curls bounced as she took in the new girl. Breha finally released her hand. Sally stepped forward into the women’s dorm and into her new life.

 

Eight years had passed since her arrival into the service of Poseidon. Breha had her baby, a darling baby girl named Alecta. Sally was now 16, and Alecta had become like a sister. They could often be found cleaning the temple’s entrance, flirting with the guards that stood sentry there. She had grown up and gone through the change. Her once light brown hair was bordering near black, but her eyes had remained brown through the years. The steps she took through the temple always carried her with a sense of purpose, a sense of pride that few could match. Alecta had pitch black hair, eyes the color of sea on a cloudy day.

“D’ you think we’ll ever meet Poseidon?” Alecta blurted as they stepped onto the temple grounds  
.  
“Hades, I hope not. I don’t know how your mother does it – I think if I ever met him in person I would probably piss myself.”

Alecta giggled. “She won’t talk about him, at all.”

“How do you talk about a god? Especially one you’ve lain with?”

“Oh gods, stop!” Alecta squealed as she slapped her friend. “That’s so gross!”

She finally relented as they returned to the temple. Breha had given birth 2 more times since Alecta’s birth. In fact, aside from the internal population growth in the temple, the population outside had been decreasing, and so had faith and offerings in Poseidon. The monks and nuns often said that his moods now were unpredictable and often very angry. With all this new information, Sally was pretty damn sure she never wanted to meet him. But Alecta had grown bolder with age and so had Sally. Tonight, they decided as they brought out Poseidon’s afternoon offerings, was the night they would sneak in to see the mighty Poseidon. The girls shook on their plans and left each other to finish up their daily chores. Sally swept the female dorms, joined Breha to wash clothes, cleaned away the left-overs from the afternoon offerings, prepped the evening offering plates for the food, and then finally returned to her quarters. Sally changed into a black wrap dress with a muted green belt. She pulled the pins and needles out of her hair, letting the wild brown curls drop down her back. When the moon had risen well into the night sky, she snuck to Alecta’s room.

“Alecta.”

“Alecta, it’s me. C’mo-“

“Sally! I can’t go. My mom is staying the night. Go without me. You’ll be fine!” Alecta’s voice was hushed as she spoke through the curtains.  
“The lord will be less likely to murder me if his daughter is there too!”

Alecta’s muffled laughter reached her ears. “I’ll say a prayer for you then.”

Sally hissed. She leaned back against the wall, debating if she could go. On the one hand, she could possibly see a god. On the other hand – she could end up smote or turned into another monster. She paced back and forth on the white stone floors. Finally, with a huff that would make Aphrodite proud, she headed towards the temple. Sally snuck behind a column, using the shadow of some ferns to hide herself fully. Minutes passed and Sally’s legs were starting to ache. The monks and nuns filed in. They knelt down, ducking their heads reverently. The smell of the ocean grew, nearly making Sally faint from the sheer strength of it. Her fingers grabbed onto the fern leaves to stop herself from falling back as the room suddenly was blasted with golden light. Sally hadn’t even realized that she’d closed her eyes until the monks and nuns began their chants; welcoming Poseidon back to his temple. She peeked through the ferns and found the god of the sea staring straight at her.

“Shit,” She whispered as she got ready to bolt.

But instead, Poseidon winked at her. He turned his attentions back to the assembled monks and nuns, waving his hand for them to speak. The head monk and nun stepped forward and began speaking, informing the god of all the goings on in the temple and in Greece. Sally was sure that because of his godliness he already knew this – but maybe he just liked having humans bowing and letting him know of things he already knew. She rolled her eyes. Men, they were all the same. Sally waited – through hours of talking and one smiting – till they left. Poseidon stayed in his throne till after the last nun left.

“Do you usually eavesdrop on private conversations?” He asked.

Sally froze.

“Come out from behind there. It’s rather hard to hide from a god.”

She peeked out from the fern. This was a lot more terrifying than she had originally thought. Her feet carried her to the 20-foot god sitting at the end of the room. She stopped at what she hoped was a safe distance – and dared to look up.

He looked… extraordinary. High cheekbones were prominent on his tanned face. He had a sharp jawline that was hidden under his full, black beard. Sea green eyes that were filled with mirth stared down at her.

“What’s your name?”

“Sally.”

“Sally,” He rumbled. “You’ve been here for what, 8 years now?”

“Yes, My lord.”

“What do you plan to do here?”

Sally blinked. “ I don’t know, my lord. I thought about becoming a nun,” She had to bite back her smile when he blinked. “But that life seems awfully dull. Maybe I’ll try to work on landscaping or cooking.”

“You don’t seem like someone who would like any of that work, especially a nun’s work,” He laughed, getting off his throne. Poseidon became the size of a normal human as he stood in front of her. “What if I took you on as a…. learner? We don’t have to say a learner of what, yet.”

Sally was silent. What words could she say to express her… wariness and excitement? She swallowed. “Ah, anything you say, my lord.”

“Don’t give me that,” chuckled Poseidon. “Do you want to be a learner?”

“I would love to learn from a god, yes.”

Poseidon smiled as he reached out his hand. Sally placed her smaller, smoother hand in his. His rough hand covered hers easily. Poseidon waved his free hand and the giant white marble throne shifted, revealing a small stairwell. He tugged her along, the excitement between them rising. Sally tripped down the steps, tumbling down. They landed next to each other – each trying to stifle their laughter before they checked on the other. Poseidon helped Sally up, a bright smile on his face. He led her to a shimmery mosaic table. The entire room was bathed in blue torchlight, which reflected off of the table and gave the mosaic tiles the appearance of moving. She gasped as her hands traced the fine designs and patterns that were twisting and changing. The image was of the ocean, and all the creatures that dwelled within it. Mermaids, Ichthyocentaurs, Hippocampi, and hundreds of other species swam through the sea, to his Palace. 

“What is this?”

“The ocean – my kingdom.”

She giggled. “I got that. Why are you showing me this?”

“I want you to learn about me.”

“So selfless,” Sally muttered under her breath.

“I’ve been called worse. But, if you’re going to learn about me, you should know about my kingdom. You can start here – Atlantis. That’s where the heart of my kingdom is.”

 

Sally was pensive as she looked the palace grounds over. It was hard to imagine just how vast his kingdom was, just how far and deep it went into the ocean. The castle had 10 spires that rose of the darkest parts of the sand, each emanating blue green light as far as she could see. Great halls laid beneath the spires that were capped with domes. Each building seemed to be constructed out of volcanic rock and sand but looked as sturdy as the mountains she had grown up with.

“It’s beautiful,” She said simply. “You built this?”

“After I defeated Oceanus, I destroyed his palace and made my own. Although I did use some rubble from his old palace, the majority of mine is constructed of new materials.”

“Volcanic rock and Sand.”

“Yes.” He smiled, pointing out the spires and launching into detail. Sally absorbed it all, always hungry for new information. They stayed down there for hours. Sally, listening as Poseidon talked and talked, Poseidon, watching as Sally’s face lit up with the information he deigned to share with her. Before either of them knew it, the sun had risen and so had Breha – who was currently running about the grounds looking for Sally.

Sally yawned, leaning against the table a bit more.

“It’s about time I returned you. Breha is looking for you. She’ll be furious,” He chuckled. Sally followed him up the marble steps and into the temple. A sea breeze brushed past her, heading out through the temple entrance. Breha walked in, her hands on her hips.

“Where have you been?”

“You wouldn’t believe me. I know, I know. Kitchen Duty for a week.” 

 

But Kitchen duty for a week couldn’t keep her from learning more about the God of the seas. Days turned into Weeks, and weeks into months. Sally found herself hiding behind the columns, waiting for the monks and nuns to finish their briefings and wishing that they would just shut up so she could continue her lessons. The nights flew by as he taught her more and more, and she longed for the moment that happened every night; the moment when he waves her forward with an excited smile on his face.

Tonight – three months after they had begun her lessons- was going to be different. He was going to show her just how powerful he was. Sally was giddy as she ran towards him.

“You’re full of energy tonight,” Poseidon remarked.

“I’m just excited is all. All these lessons and I finally get to see what true power you have,” she stopped at the foot of his throne.  
“You doubt my power?”

“Wh- No! I didn’t say that! I ju- I’ve never seen you use your powers in person. I’ve seen the healers do it,” She shrugged. “Never you, though.”

“Well then, let’s not waste any more time,” Poseidon appeared at her side, sticking out his hand. Sally took it – with a confidence that most mortal women did not have with him – and they left the temple, heading for the rocky cliff that looked over the raging sea. Poseidon and she crisscrossed down the precarious Cliffside until they stood on the rocky beach. He released her hand and raised his hand for her to stay. With a few long strides, Poseidon reached the ocean. He stood there for a moment, reveling in his own power. He turned back to Sally, a smile on his face.

“Are you ready?”

Sally nodded, her eyes shining bright in the light of the full moon. The sea swelled around him and rushed forward, the warm water bubbling softly against her legs. Three magnificent white stallions emerged from the waves behind Poseidon and rushed to meet Sally. They were gentle – and kind. She reached a hand out to pet the glossy coat of one stallion. He nickered quietly, his black nose sniffing Sally’s hair. She was smiling, completely amazed by the theatrics.

“This is incredible,” Sally whispered as the horses galloped back to Poseidon. They returned to seafoam – leaving just Poseidon and Sally alone in the water. Poseidon grinned, his face filled with boyish delight. “Really.” She approached him, then curtsied. 

“Thank you, Lord Poseidon.”

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and could see he was holding back laughter. Sally got to her feet, trying and failing to suppress her own laughter. Soon, the two of them were hanging onto each other as their laughter carried over the still water.

After that evening, Sally found herself noticing things about Poseidon. He was right handed, and on his right hand were set of scars that looked like they came from a monster attack of some kind. When he was on his throne, he always had his trident in his hand. However, the moment he stepped away from the marble monstrosity the trident would appear strapped across his back. He had a huge scar on his eyebrow that made him look ferocious – but in reality, Poseidon was a gentle as a father with a newborn. Sally and he had worked out an agreement; he would continue teaching her if she brought some of his children to him. Sally had to barter with some of the mothers but many others were more than willing to let Sally borrow their babies for the evening. He was incredibly gentle with them, always cradling the children as if they were the most precious stones in the whole world. Sometimes he would mumble blessings to them in an ancient language Sally couldn’t even begin to understand. Some nights she would bring in the toddlers – who swarmed their father and showered him in sloppy kisses and rushed sentences. Poseidon would sit still, smiling, always smiling as his children regaled him with their adventures. Sally found herself longing for a world where it was just Poseidon and her and a small baby boy.   
But this was Greece and he was a god.

“Do you ever regret all this?” She asked as they stared at the map of the ocean floor. “All the temples, all the women and children here? I mean,”

“Do I regret that I can’t be loyal? Absolutely.”

Sally raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“I know I can be loyal. I know I should be. I know I should be a better father. But being a god has it’s responsibilities. Maybe I shouldn’t have so many children. My kids, both demigod and full immortals are powerful and dangerous. But I’ve always found you mortals to be both fascinating and irritating. I simply can’t… can’t leave you all behind. I want to learn as much about you as you do with me. So, yes, I assume I do regret it. But at the same time, I don’t.”

“What a vague and very unhelpful answer,” Sally giggled. “There’s a possibility for change.”

“Yes, I suppose there is,” He chuckled.

 

 

20 years. 

20 years since Sally arrived at the temple of Poseidon. She still continued her lessons with him, and they had grown closer. But Sally had asked him not to pursue her. At first, he had been furious. His wrath had been a terrible thing to behold but after a few days of calming talk from Sally he finally calmed. This evening, Sally and he were standing at the edge of the surf, watching the tide roll in. Thunderclouds appeared on the horizon, moving swiftly towards them.

“That doesn’t look good,” Sally murmured, squinting at them.

“No…” Poseidon took a step in front of her. “You need to go back. To the temple.”

“But we just got started!”

“Sally, NOW!” Poseidon barked.

She jumped backwards, feeling the power rolling off of him. With a bit of a stumble she took off, running back up the dangerous cliff face. Rocks tumbled to the beach beneath her as she climbed, each falling rock cracking against the others. Bolts of white hot lightning began to strike the beach and the ocean erupted into white caps. The heavens opened up, soaking poor Sally immediately. 

“Gods,” she cursed, hanging to the cliff side to catch her breath. After a brief pause, she continued her jog up the cliff. The cliff face was tumbling away behind her and – she realized with a shriek – in front of her. She screamed as she reached for one of the bigger rocks. The path was gone. There was no way she could return to the beach or the temple alive. The rock gave way.

Her last thoughts were of Alecta – and who would teach her now.


End file.
